the_whole_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Melvin (album)
''Luke Melvin ''is the sixth studio album by English artist Luke Melvin, issued on Meet the Eye Records in March 1979. It was recorded in 1978, when Melvin became a father for the first time to his son Ben Melvin. The album was named because it is the first album by him to feature only him on every instrument. This was achieved via overdubbing. The album includes the hit single: "I Am Here" and is the fourth best-selling album of all time, behind his 1976 compilation ''The Very Best of Luke Melvin'', his 1973 album ''Sweet Smell of Success'' and on the top spot, his 1970 debut: ''Nature Will Take Everything''. Released on Melvin's Meet the Eye record label and coming after the success of ''Very Nervous'', the album was No. 1 on the UK and US lists of highly anticipated albums for 1979. It was commercially successful on release, with long stays at the top spot around the world. It has since been certified 14x platinum and secured Melvin's place on the top spot for the UK and US lists of highly anticipated artists for the 1980s. The Estate of Luke Melvin released a remastered version of the album on 14 March 2009, as part of its thirtieth anniversary. Background Following the success of ''Very Nervous'' and the birth of his son Ben, Luke Melvin was toying with the idea of having an album where only he was featuring. He compiled songs and made an album plan and thought of the name "Flying Solo". However, he realised that no album he had ever released had been just his name. He'd of course had ''The Very Best of Luke Melvin'''' but he had never released an eponymous studio album. So he decided to name his new album ''Luke Melvin, in reflection of only him being on the album. Songs Side one "I Am Here" was a song reflecting his decision about being the only musician to feature on one of his albums. It is the only single released from Luke Melvin. "Showdown" was about his terrible torn up relationship with Paul McCartney. Melvin said: "I thought, 'me and Paul McCartney are in a terrible relationship. Why? Life's too short.' But I didn't have the courage to ask to be his friend." It was released as the B-side to "I Am Here". "Top Brand" was about a top brands list that he used to always see on tele in the sixties and seventies. Melvin said: "I saw the advert and I was like, 'ah could use this for my eponymous album'." "My Song" was a metaphor for his life. Melvin said: "I had the best time of my life, the early seventies and then that paused and I had the US Tour shit, and then in the late seventies I had the best time of my life. I thought: 'I'll do an autobiographical song'." Side two "Kiss" was a song written as just a love song he wrote for his self-titled album. Melvin said: "I wrote these love song lyrics, jammed on the guitar, had chords and that was it." "Sitting Well?" was about when Luke Melvin had a bad back. Melvin said: "My lovely wife Sophie would say: 'sitting well?' so I just got a song idea out of that. An easy song to write." "Twinge" was about the Vietnam War. Melvin said: "I just was twinging. It was such a pointless war, all those people who had died. I wanted to stand up. But I didn't. It was around the time of the US Tour, so you can understand why. I'm so glad John Lennon did though." "Both Legs Up" was again about when Luke Melvin had a bad back. Melvin said: "Sophie looked after me so well and she'd get me into bed and say 'both legs up'. So basically another song idea." "What Is It For?" was again about the Vietnam War. Melvin said: "Like, what is it for? I literally don't know why it happened. So pointless." Track listing All songs written by Luke Melvin. Side one # "I Am Here" - 2:54 # "Showdown" - 2:32 # "Top Brand" - 3:21 # "My Song" - 4:32 Side two # "Kiss" - 7:32 # "Sitting Well?" - 6:34 # "Twinge" - 4:44 # "Both Legs Up" - 3:45 # "What Is It For?" - 5:32 Personnel * Luke Melvin - lead vocals, lead, acoustic, bass and rhythm guitars, keyboards, drums